


Thoughts on a Future Sister

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [20]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Pugsley was always the inquisitive one.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Kudos: 37





	Thoughts on a Future Sister

Pugsley sat watching his sister's girlfriend Lucy.

It wasn't their first meeting. They initially met when Wednesday had brought her home and they had become friends after hanging out several times subsequently. Pugsley remembered then thinking how remarkably at home she'd seemed at the Addams Family home, fitting in amongst the macabre and gory. This floated up to him as he watched her stretched out on a reclining seat on their jet. Her boots were off and her multicolored socks went up into her skirt. Her shirt had been untucked and she looked rumpled with her feet on Wednesday's lap while she absentmindedly rubbed them. This was the first time he had seen her looking less than perfect and put together and her looking so human made him understand how Wednesday would have fallen so deeply in love with her.

That brought him to a conversation he'd had with his sister a few days before. Wednesday had been convinced that Lucy would not be able to handle Wednesday committing murder yet he could not understand why. Lucy knew how Wednesday was. Anyone who managed to spend time with Wednesday would be able to tell she'd have no qualms with taking a life.

**********

A few hours into the flight and with Wednesday in the back of the plane, Pugsley had decided that he absolutely needed to talk to Lucy. If she really wasn't able to handle murder, it was better to know before the entire extended family met her, because if she hurt Wednesday, they'd kill her.

He stood up and walked the short distance, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Pugsley." She didn't take her eyes off of the laptop and he could see her writing code on the screen.

"Hey Luce." He bumped shoulders with her and asked. "Got a minute, I want to have a serious conversation with you?"

"For you, sure. Talk while I type."

She spared him a smile before turning back to her work.

"What would you say if I told you I killed someone?" He began.

"Are you asking me to be your alibi?" She continued typing. "'Cause you know, Wednesday will kill you for being in a position to need one."

"So you wouldn't be surprised?"

"Pugsley, Amanda and I talk - a lot. I know you and she are a pair of serial killers. Just like I know Wednesday kills people for fun and for justice. I'm psychic, remember? I know just what she does. I don't particularly like committing murder and I believe in pacifism but I am realistic."

"So you know Wednesday tortures people? And you're still you with her?"

Pugsley could accept that Lucy would be ok with murder but how could she be so relaxed with Wednesday knowing how she tortured and killed. How could she tease and harass a woman who knew every possible way to cause pain via the human body? Lucy treated Wednesday as her personal property and never seemed afraid of her. He knew she had no reason to be but it hit him that she never considered that she had to be. Her trust in Wednesday was so strong.

"I know Wednesday would never harm me and I know that you know this, so what are you really asking? What does Wednesday want to know that she put you up to ask?"

Lucy looked contemplatively at him before standing up and heading to the back of the plane where her girlfriend was. Pugsley was glad she had gone to Wednesday as it left him free to update the family group chat that Lucy didn't care about what they did.


End file.
